Lyras Ghost Adventure
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: Lyra thinks ghosts are trying to contact her, but Bon Bon doesn't believe her, so Lyra decides to hold a seance to try and prove it.


I don't My Little Pony or its related characters in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Bon Bon! Bon Bon come quickly!"

Dropping the brush she was holding, Bon Bon rushed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked, franticly looking around for anything out of place. Seeing nothing, she looked to the table. A mint green unicorn sat in a chair, pointing at a bowl on the table.

"There's a message in my Alpha Oats," she said.

Bon Bon walked over and looked into the bowl. Looking into it, she saw several small brown circles floating in a sea of white milk.

"Look, see? It says 'Ooooo'," the unicorn said, "I think its ghosts."

Bon Bon sighed and placed a hoof against her forehead. "Lyra, sweetie," she said, "those are Toasty Ohs."

Lyra looked down at the cereal, up at Bon Bon, then back at the cereal. "So, it's not ghosts?" she said after a moment.

"No."

"But what about earlier, when I was using the hair dryer and there was that voice calling my name?"

"I already told you that was just me trying to get your attention so I could ask you what you wanted for breakfast."

Lyra stared down at the table, a sad expression spread across her face.

Sighing again, Bon Bon placed a hoof on her wife's shoulder, saying, "Look, Lyra, I know you want to believe in things like ghosts and humans-"

"Humans are real!" Lyra said, rather forcefully, snapping her head up to look Bon Bon in the eye.

"Ok, ok. Look, all I'm saying is that you just need to accept that there are some things in this world that just don't exist."

Lyra sighed and looked back down at the bowl. "I guess you're right," she said.

With a small smile, Bon Bon stood back up. "Now then, I'm gonna go down to the market and pick up a few things for dinner tonight. Need anything?"

Lyra shook her head, still focused on the bowl in front of her.

"Alright then," Bon Bon said, kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the kitchen, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Lyra watched her wife go, then, with a mighty sigh, she levitated the bowl to her lips and gulped down the remaining cereal and milk. Placing the bowl into the sink, she walked to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed.

"What if Bon Bon's right?" she wondered aloud. "What if ghosts aren't real? Then who was trying to contact me? Humans can't do that kind of thing, and aliens use completely different means of communication. It has to be ghosts!"

Lyra leapt to her feet, a determined expression crossing her face. "Yeah, yeah! It was definitely ghosts! It has to be! I just need a way to prove it to Bon Bon," she said, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips. "And I think I know how."

* * *

Walking through town, Lyra made her way towards the library. Reaching the building, she knocked on the door. A brief moment later, the door opened and Lyra was greeted by a small purple dragon.

"Hi Lyra," he said, "Come on in."

"Thanks Spike," she said as she stepped inside, "Is Twilight around?"

"Sure, just a minute," Spike said, closing the door. Moving past the unicorn, the baby dragon walked up the stairs on the other side of the room. About a minute later, he descended, followed by a purple unicorn.

"Hello Lyra," the unicorn greeted, "I still haven't gotten any books about humans."

"I'm not here about that," Lyra said quickly, waving a hoof in front of her. "I need a book about ghosts."

"Ghosts? You know ghosts aren't real right?"

"Huh, that's what Bon Bon said."

"Imagine that," Twilight muttered under breath, and made her way over to one of the many bookshelves that covered the walls. She looked intently at it for a moment before pulling a book of the shelf with her magic and walked back to the green unicorn. "Here you go," she said, levitating the book closer to her visitor.

Taking the book with her own magic, Lyra opened it and began flipping through the pages. "No, no, no," she said levitating the book back to Twilight, "This won't do. I need a book about, like séances and stuff, not different kinds of ghosts."

"Séances? Why do you need a book like that?"

"I want to prove to Bon Bon that ghosts are real and I figure a séance is the best way to do it."

Twilight replaced the book and began looking again. Pulling an older looking book down, she blew on the cover, sending a cloud of dust around the room. The three occupants coughed for a moment before Twilight gave the book to Lyra. "This should be more what your looking for."

Lyra took the book and flipped through it. Closing the book she smiled, saying, "This is perfect! This is exactly what I was looking for! Thank you Twilight, thank you!"

"Not a problem. Just be careful with that book. Its very old."

"I'll take extra special care of it. See you later!" With that, Lyra turned and left the library, book tucked safely away in her saddlebag.

"Do think ghosts were really trying to contact her?" Spike asked after she left.

"Of course not Spike. Ghosts aren't real," Twilight responded, "Now come on, we have cleaning to do."

* * *

Opening the front door as quietly as she could, Lyra slipped back into the house. Turning, she closed the door just as quietly, not making a single sound as she did. Bon Bon was sure to have gotten back from the market by now, and Lyra wanted to surprise her. She was preparing to sneak down the hallway when she heard a voice call out, "Lyra, sweetie, is that you?"

Silently cursing, the unicorn gave an affirmative response. "I'm in the kitchen," Bon Bon called to her.

Making her way forward stepped into the kitchen and saw her wife standing at the counter wearing a pink apron and chopping vegetables. Without turning, Bon Bon asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Down to the library," Lyra responded as she got closer, kissing Bon Bon on the cheek.

"Twilight get any books on humans yet?"

"No, but that's not why I went today. I went to get a book about ghosts."

Bon Bon stopped chopping and placed the knife down. She turned to the unicorn, saying, "You're still going on about this morning? I thought I told you-"

"I know you don't believe in ghosts, but I know that they're real!" Lyra interrupted, "So I got a book about performing séances and stuff so that I can prove it to you!"

Opening her saddlebag, she pulled out the book and began flipping through its pages. "We need some supplies. Do we have any candles?"

"I think so."

"Good. What about incense?"

"There should still be some left from last week."

"Alright. How about a spirit board?"

"I don't think we have one of those."

"Any idea where I could find one?"

Bon Bon thought for a moment. She did know a place where Lyra could probably find the object she sought. It was a small booth on the edge of the market, where an old unicorn sold all kinds of different occult items. She was about to tell Lyra this, when she had a sudden thought. If Lyra can't find a spirit board, she can't perform an séance, and if she can't do that, then she'll give on this silly ghost business. Shaking her head, she said, "Sorry, I can't think of anywhere."

Lyra put the book back into her bag and looked at the floor, brow furrowed in thought. "Hmm, guess I'll just have to search all over town then," she said.

Before Bon Bon could say anything, Lyra turned and rushed out of the house. With a sigh, the earth pony turned back to the counter and resumed chopping vegetables.

* * *

Lyra stood in front of the market place. The entire area looked strange to her, like a foreign land she had never visited before. Given how little she came here, it almost was.

Back when her and Bon Bon first moved in together, Bon Bon had asked Lyra to go to the market and get a small bag of potatoes, a simple task that she knew would take roughly fifteen minutes. She was naturally surprised when Lyra came back almost an hour and a half later with a pound of apples, two pounds of carrots, two gallons of water, a pint of chocolate ice cream, a can of orange paint, and absolutely no potatoes. Bon Bon did all the grocery shopping from then on.

As she continued to stand there, the unicorn started to panic, trying to decide where to go first when a happy voice called out to her behind.

"Hi Lyra!"

Turning, she saw a pink earth pony bouncing towards her, a large, happy smile stretching across her face.

"Hello Pinkie Pie," she responded with a smile.

"What are you doing at the market? I thought Bon Bon did all the shopping. Unless… Are you buying Bon Bon a present?"

"Uh, no… not exactly. I need to find a spirit board so that I can hold a séance tonight and prove to Bon Bon that ghosts exist. But, I don't where to look."

"Well, you're in luck, cause I just so happen to be going to get some more fortune telling supplies."

Pinkie skipped forward, Lyra following close behind. Within a few minutes, the pair found themselves in front of a market stall covered in candles, incense, and all kinds of strange looking objects with an old yellow unicorn sitting within.

"Hi Foresight!" Pinkie happily greeted the unicorn.

"Hello Madame Pinkie. I see you brought a friend with you," Foresight responded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Foresight," Lyra said stepping forward, "My name is-"

"Lyra, yes. I know," the unicorn said, cutting Lyra off.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" Lyra said, taken aback, "Are you psychic?"

"Indeed," Foresight nodded, "Seeing into the minds of others, predicting the future, reading other ponies auras, I can do all that and much more."

"That's so cool!" Lyra exclaimed, eyes wide, "I bet you already know why I'm here then?"

"I do indeed," the yellow unicorn said, reaching underneath the stall, "You came seeking one of these." From underneath the stall, Foresight produced a spirit board and placed down.

"That's exactly right! Oh wow, you are so awesome!" a huge smile spread across Lyra's face, "How much do I owe you?"

"For you my dear, it's free."

"Free? Really?"

"Yes. Consider it a gift for a fellow occult enthusiast."

"Thank you so much!" Lyra said as she leaned across the counter to hug Foresight.

"Of course. Just remember, contacting the spirit world isn't something to be taken lightly. It can be very dangerous."

"I'll be careful."

"It's not you I'm worried about my dear. It's Bon Bon. She does not believe. Performing séances with non-believers can be very risky."

"You don't need to worry about her. I'll make sure nothing bad happens," Lyra said with a serious expression.

"Good luck to you then," Foresight said with a smile, "Be sure to come see me after. I want to know how things went."

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Bon Bon said.

"Yes," Lyra responded with a nod, "It's the only way to prove to you that ghosts are real.

"Do you at least know what to do?"

"Of course! I've been reading the book all day! Just do what I say, and everything will be ok!"

"Alright," Bon Bon said, relaxing slightly. "What do I need to do?"

"First, we place the candles and incense around the spirit board," Lyra said as she placed the various objects on to the table. "And light them."

Grabbing a small box of matches, Bon Bon struck one and quickly lit the candles and incense, filling the room with a soft glow and a sweet scent.

"Now what?" she asked, extinguishing the match.

"Now, we sit around the spirit board and hold hooves."

The two ponies took their places at the table, sitting on opposite sides from one another and held hooves.

"Now that everything is ready, we can begin. Close your eyes and clear your mind," Lyra said as she closed her eyes.

With a small sigh, Bon Bon did as she was told, clearing her mind and closing her eyes.

"I will know contact the spirit world," she heard Lyra say, followed by, "Oh spirits. Make your presence known to us. Give us a sign!"

Nothing happened.

"Spirits!" Lyra said again, "Give us a sign!"

Suddenly, there was a loud thump, like body slamming into the wall.

"What was that?" Bon Bon said, eyes shooting open and looking around.

"Close your eyes!" Lyra commanded and Bon Bon's eyes shut tight. "That was a spirit announcing its presence. Now then, spirits! We recognize that you are here! Tell us, how many spirits are in this house?"

Lyra was answered by another thump.

"There is just one spirit within this house?"

Another thump.

"Spirit, we wish to speak with you. Come to the spirit board. Now Bon Bon, you can open your eyes.'

Bon Bon complied and glanced around, but saw that everything looked exactly the same.

"Now we have to place our hooves on the pointer, but lightly, like you're barely even touching it," Lyra instructed as see placed her own hooves in position. "And don't try to move it yourself. Let the spirits move it."

Bon Bon nodded and placed her hooves onto the pointer.

"Good," Lyra said and took a deep breath before saying, "Spirit! Are you willing to answer our questions?"

The pointer began to move towards one of the corners of the board and pointed to the word 'yes'.

"Spirit," Lyra continued, "What is your name?"

The pointer began to move again, this time pointing to different letters.

"D-A-Y-D-R-E-A-M," Lyra read, "Your name in Day Dream?"

_Yes._

"Have been trying to contact me Day Dream?"

_No_.

"What do you mean no?" Lyra snapped at the board, "What about the message in my cereal?"

_J-U-S-T-T-O-A-S-T-Y-O-H-S._

"What about the voice in my hairdryer?"

_B-O-N-B-O-N._

"Then, if you aren't trying to contact me, why are you here?"

_I-L-I-K-E-W-A-T-C-H-I-N-G-M-A-R-E-S-H-A-V-E_

"Spirit you can go now!" Lyra yelled before Day Dream could finish spelling out his sentence, the pointer stopped on the letter 's'.

Removing her hooves from the pointer, Lyra sighed and lay her head down on the table. "I guess you were right Bon Bon," she said, "Ghosts aren't trying to contact me."

"Maybe not," the earth pony replied, reaching across the table and taking Lyras hoof in her own, "But you did prove to me that ghosts are real."

"I guess so," Lyra said with a small smile.

"Come on," Bon Bon said as she got up from the table, "Lets go give Day Dream a show."

A mischievous smile spread across Lyra's face as she made her way over to her wife. "I like the way you think baby."

* * *

This was just some silly idea I had. I hope you liked it.


End file.
